Blood Moon Part 2
by Letthepickaxedothetalking
Summary: a lot had happened to Katara and Aang since the first Blood Moon incident but are they ready for the second year
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: i intended to write a oneshot sequel to Blood Moon but when i started writing this, i realized that i would need more than a oneshot for the story, thus this is how this Twoshot came along. i like this one but i did have a hard time writing the story. also, i have a question, who would want to read a crossover between the Avatar world and the Halloween franchise ? i'm thinking about doing it but i need peoples opinions first. also, can you spot the song references, these are another taste of what i'm like during the Autumn time.

Disclaimer: i do not own Avatar or any of the songs i have referenced.

* * *

Blood Moon Part 2

Katara had this uneasy look on her face, "Are you sure about this sweetie?"

"I'm sure" Aang said with a smile, "it will be good for you to get out a little bit and experience our first Samhain festival together"

Katara gave Aang half a smile but even with his reassurance, she was still uneasy about tonight. It excited her to see what the Samhain festival was all about and even more so to experience Samhain tomorrow but she couldn't help that her senses were getting more and more agitated by the minute. Tomorrow was the Blood Moon, which was rare to have on the night of Samhain. Katara could only think of the last Blood Moon, where she almost lost her sanity and it frankly downright frightened her to even think of Bloodbending again, never mind on her own husband.

Tonight is different though, the moon was almost full and everyone else except Katara was joyous about celebrating Devil's Night. Aang and Katara held hands as they walked into the festival. There were bonfires and merchants selling different masks to conceal your identity for a few good frights.

Katara gasped, "Aang, this is amazing!, I have never seen so many people out for a celebration!"

Aang was in awe himself, he had seen how Samhain had started out and some rather large celebrations but this was something different entirely.

There were large crowds of people, all gathered around different merchants and the stage to see Firebenders perform. There was little room to walk which made both uncomfortable as they could easily get separated from each other.

There was singing, a sweet low melody coming from a street performer near one of the massive bonfires.

"I want your skulllllll, I need your skulllllll" the performer sang sweetly

Katara looked at Aang with displeasure at the song they were hearing.

"Sorry" Aang said while rubbing behind his head, "I forgot that the songs can be very disturbing"

"Its okay" Katara sighed, "can we go somewhere to talk and we'll come back to the festival"

"Okay" Aang was suddenly nervous as he wondered what Katara wanted to talk to him about.

They moved through the massive crowds, Aang taking the charge and gripping Katara's hand to pull her behind him. After what seemed to be endless waves of people, they came into a clearing with an unoccupied bonfire. They found a log to sit on and wrapped their arms around each other. Katara with her arms around Aang's neck and Aang had his arms around Katara's waist and backside.

After a long comfortable silence of enjoying the fire for the first time as a couple, Aang was the first to speak up, "What's on your mind sweetie?"

Katara kept looking into the fire; it seemed she was lost in thought.

"Katara?" Aang asked with a quizzical look on his face.

Katara shook from her thoughts, "oh, sorry Aang"

"What's on your mind sweetie?" Aang asked again with the same quizzical look on his face

She broke their hug and hesitated, "I'm really worried about tomorrow" she let out after a short hesitation, "The moon is almost full and my senses are very agitated again, you know what tomorrow is?"

"The Blood Moon" Aang replied slowly

"Yes, the Blood Moon and you know what happened at last year's Blood Moon" Katara was quick with her words.

He sighed, knowing exactly what happened and couldn't escape Katara's questioning, "I know what happened sweetie but that still doesn't change how I feel about helping you"

"Aang you don't understand!" her words were sharp and caught Aang by surprise.

"I don't want to hurt you ever again especially with Bloodbending, I absolutely detest it" Katara could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes and she bit them back.

Aang leaned in and wrapped his arms around his wife. He pulled her into a tight embrace while she laid her head on his shoulder. Aang could feel his shirt start to get wet and hear her sob quietly.

"It's okay" Aang said while stroking her hair and back, "I made a promise last year to help you out and I'll never turn on my promises especially with you." "I know it hurts you to Bloodbend but your cravings also have to be quelled, even if it means using me"

Katara lifted her head from his shirt, which made Aang promptly wipe her eyes with his fingers.

He looked her straight in the face and said, "I'll do anything for you, I made that vow and I'll stick to it no matter what, even if it comes to using Bloodbending on me"

Katara gave a weak smile and started yawning. Aang was feeling tired too, they decided to curl up on the ground using each other for warmth. Aang blew out the fire with a quick breath and nestled back down against Katara.

"Aang?" she spoke quietly

"Yes Katara?"

"Lets see what happens tomorrow as you know I'll barely get any sleep tonight"

"Okay" Aang said with a slight smile, "Any sort of trouble sleeping, I'll be right with you"

Katara smiled, "Goodnight Aang, I Love You"

"Goodnight Katara, I Love You more"


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Moon Part 3

Aang was awoken by the smell of food. He rolled over and felt for where Katara would be. He bolted right up and rubbed his eyes. He searched around and saw Katara was stirring a pot over a small flame with her bending.

"Good evening sweetie" Katara said with a smile that always made Aang's heart melt.

"Good Evening?" Aang said with confusion, "How long was I asleep and how long were you asleep or wake or

"Shhhhhhh" Katara put a finger to his lips, "I have been awake since last night, and I unsurprisingly didn't get much sleep"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Aang said with confusion, "I would have stayed up with you and we could have talked about anything."

"I know you would have Aang but I didn't wake you as I wanted to try to see if anything would happen" she said with some sadness in her tone, "Fortunately nothing did happen"

Aang sighed as he got up to his feet and walked over to the pot of stew. Katara always made the best stew and this particular batch was especially amazing.

"This stew is the best!" Aang exclaimed while shoveling another spoonful into his mouth.

"Thank You" Katara felt her cheeks turn bright red at Aang's compliment. She always loved when he compliment her, it made her blush all the time.

Her blush faded as she can feel her senses are getting more and agitated by the minute. She looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting.

"Aang" Katara had a very nervous tone, "The Blood Moon will be here soon and I don't want to put you through everything like last time"

It'll be okay Katara, I promise" Aang smiled at his wife, "I'm prepared for this round and I don't mind the pain"

"Okay" Katara gave another half-smile; it still worried her sick as what would happen.

An hour went by and they ate in silence, which was rare as they both usually chatted up a storm during dinner.

"Lets go back to the festival" Aang finally said, "We missed a lot of today, so lets enjoy the little bit of the festival left"

Katara smiled at the suggestion and heartily agreed. They got up and Aang blew out the fire again with a short breath of wind. Katara took Aang's hand and intertwined her fingers in his. They walked side by side back into the festival. The Blood Moon was in full effect and Katara was definitely feeling the effects.

They stopped by the stage to watch the firebenders do a Samhain performance and dance. They ooo'd and awww'd at the sights and sounds echoing from the stage.

As the performance was halfway over, Katara gripped her husband's hand tighter. Aang glanced up and saw the look on his wife's face. Her eyes were getting the malicious look again. Aang's face was one of terror but he immediately pulled Katara through the crowd and they were almost back at the campsite when Aang felt a twist in his fingers.

Before he knew what happened, Aang felt his back rub up against something scaly. His fingers, hand and now his arm were completely twisted around and broken. With his other arm, he air bent himself from the tree that he hit. He moved quickly and saw that his body made a huge indent in the tree. Aang saw Katara and knew that she had lost her sanity.

"Katara!, Katara!" he called out to no avail. With a flick of her wrist, she stopped Aang dead in his tracks. He felt that all too familiar feeling of knots in his stomach and he knew what was going to happen next.

He was in the air before he could even gasp and with Katara having lost all of her sanity, Aang knew he was in trouble. With another flick of her wrist, Aang was flung through the air by his stomach, smashing into another tree.

He slid down the tree, his arm completely broken and bent at an inhuman angle. He saw that his wife was running over to him, with the same malicious intend in her eyes and grin that never faded.

"Katara is extremely dangerous when she has lost her sanity" Aang thought almost panicking, "We are not that far from the festival maybe I can find some cover"

Cover wasn't going to happen tonight as Aang could feel Katara's vice grip on him again. This time pressure was on his right leg and he could feel the bones starting to break under the pressure. This had frightened him so much and he knew that there was going to be a lot of recovery time after this one. She flung him in the air by his leg and he felt a string on his back snap, and another string, and another, and another. Aang had closed his eyes in the air so he couldn't where he was going to hit next but he opened them in mid-flight to see he was flung above the festival goers' heads, crashing through each banister.

Unknown to Aang, Katara had timed that perfectly with a move one of the Fire Benders had performed to mask what she was really doing.

Aang felt himself hit another tree, this time on a branch. He hit a lot of branches on the way down to the ground. Aang looked up from the ground and immediately saw Katara standing over him, read to go. Aang tried to pick himself up but it was of no use, his arm was broken and his leg was in worse shape. He finally slumped against the tree and knew that he had to snap Katara out of her hunger.

Aang tried to use the day Katara first said I Love You to Aang but his wife's face didn't even flinch. She lifted him up again by his stomach and slammed him against the tree, pinning Aang down with a force that he couldn't move.

"Think of the time where I gave you the new necklace after your Mother's was missing" Aang shouted but nothing had changed on Katara.

She pulled him back and slammed him hard against the tree again.

"Think of when you saved me from Azula and Zuko with the Northern Water Tribe special water" Aang shouted again, still no change in his wife.

She pulled him back and was ready to slam him against the tree when Aang pleaded, "Think of when we had our first kiss at The Cave Of Two Lovers!"

Katara suddenly stopped, the look on her face changing to pure horror as she snapped out of her combative state. She saw her husband battered, bruised and broken.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, "AANG!" Katara rushed over to him as he was breathing shallowly, blood pooling from his split lip. She was cradling him in her arms, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, I'm extremely sorry" Katara said letting out a loud sob, "I will never do this to you again, even if you want me to" she said in between sobs.

Aang opened his eyes so they were half lidded and smiled weakly, Katara smiled back at him with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so glad you are alive" she choked out, "Aang, please promise me that you will never do this again, we will find another way"

"I promise" Aang said softly, he could feel himself fading in and out of consciousness.

Katara laid her husband on the ground and went to work healing him. She was in for a long session as some of Aang's injuries were compound fractures that looked nasty.

"Katara" Aang said weakly"

"Yes Aang?"

"Look at the sky" Aang pointed to the sky and they both saw a shimmer of sunshine, "The Blood Moon is over and the night of Samhain is over too"

Katara smiled, they both survived another Blood Moon but she quickly frowned as they never really enjoyed Samhain.

Aang knew what was on Katara's mind and said, "We will always go next year as we have many more festivals and Samhain's to enjoy together"

Katara smiled as she knew that no matter what to him, he could always see the good in every situation and that's why she loved him.

"Aang, please lie still, this is going be a long healing session"

"Okay sweetie" he said weakly, "we definitely will find another solution because tonight you called on the dark and it packs a wallop"

"I'm okay with that" Katara said with a laugh, "Now lie still to get this healing done"

"One last thing" Aang said as he winced trying to use his good arm to prop himself up.

"Whats that" Katara asked puzzled

Aang leaned in and planted a delicate kiss on Katara's lips, making her blush even though they had done that kiss a million times before. Either one would always blush.

She gently kissed him back and he pulled away to leave the taste lingering on both of their lips. Aang lied by down and prepared himself for the long healing session to come

"One More thing" Katara said after a small silence between them

"Yes sweetie?"

I Love You Aang"

"I Love You more Katara"

Katara bent the water from her Water Skin and began the long healing session.


End file.
